greenlanternfandomcom-20200223-history
Razer's Edge (Episode)
Razer's Edge Hal Jordan and Kilowog are forced to fight their enemies with their captive and Former Red Lantern, Razer. Razer joins their team, however Kilowog remains skeptical. Synopsis Aboard Aya, Razer is in his cell watching a replay of the destruction of the colony world when Kilowog comes in and demands more information about the Red Lanterns. When he starts to beat Razer, Hal Jordan interrupts him and asks Razer for his help since Atrocitus turned against him, Razer dismisses him, saying he hates both sides. On the bridge Hal and Kilowog check in with the Guardians of the Universe, and Appa Ali Apsa objects to Hal being "rewarded" with the ship. Ganthet points out that since they are in Frontier Space, there is little else they can do. The Guardians tell the two Green Lanterns to gather intel on the Red Lantern threat and doing what they can to stop their advance. Kilowog reports that the Red Lantern ring itself is in a stasis box, and Hal wonders what they should do with Razer. Appa tells them to keep Razer imprisoned. Listening in, Razer thinks they're weak for not executing him. Aya talks to him, wondering why he doesn't want to make restitution for his actions, but Razer dismisses her as a mere computer. Meanwhile, Hal tells Aya to find a world that they can use to imprison Razer. Aya locates an asteroid prison and the warden, Myglom, greets them on behalf of The Spider Guild. He is eager to take Razer into custody regardless of the evidence against him, and assures Hal and Kilowog that no one escapes from the prison. Kilowog immediately hands Razer over but Hal isn't so sure. Once they depart, Myglom and his spider soldiers strap Razer into a machine and begin torturing him. In space, Kilowog is relaxing at the console when something runs across the portal. He warns Hal, who doesn't see anything at first, but they finally spot a creature on the hull. They fly out and pursue the creature, which is crawling on the ship's hull. Hal manages to snag the creature and they take it inside. The alien, Goggan, says that it won't go back to the prison and explains that it tunneled out through an air shaft. Kilowog is ready to take Goggan back, but the alien says that it's forced to relive the pain of its life over and over. Hal thinks they should intervene, even if the people being tortured are criminals, and explains to Aya that they stand for punishment, not torture. Kilowog agrees that they should look around because they have to take Goggan back anyway, but isn't happy when Hal says they need to sneak in. Aya approaches the prison asteroid and lands quietly on the far side of the asteroid. Hal and Kilowog slip inside and start exploring. In his cell, Razer relives the most painful moments of his life. Razer is on his homeworld with his mate, Illana, and vowing to join the militia to stop the Warlords from decimating their planet. She objects but Razer insists that he'll gain the power he needs to stop anyone from attacking them ever again. Hal and Kilowog find one of the machines and signs of someone digging desperately to get out. As they leave the chamber, filled with yellow rocks, the spider soldiers attack them. The Green Lanterns discover that their rings are low on power and are quickly subdued. Razer returns home from the militia to discover that the Warlords have attacked again, leaving Illana dead among the rubble Hal and Kilowog are cocooned and hung up, and Myglom comes in to tell them that he can't release them now that they know his secret. He tells them that the mineral provides power and nullifies Green Lantern energies. Myglom insists that they don't torture the prisoners, but simply force them to relive their worst moments again and again. Spider soldiers attach devices to Hal and Kilowog while the warden tells them that once they relive their memories, they will eat them. Aboard Aya, Goggan paces nervously and tells the computer that she should leave. She decides to take action and releases an energy probe. It enters the asteroid but is unable to bypass the yellow rocks. Razer tells Illana's corpse that he came back for her and screams his rage to the heavens. A Red Lantern ring appears to him and Atrocitus speaks through it, tells him to give in to his hate and join their corps. Razer accepts and dons the ring, and dons the costume of a Red Lantern. Aya enters the machinery generating Razer's projected nightmare, taking on the form of Illana, and tells him that none of what he's experiencing is real. He says that he knows but doesn't mind the pain, as long as he can see Illana one last time. When Aya informs him that Hal and Kilowog came to save him and she needs his help, Razer tells he that he deserves to be there because he helped destroy an entire world. Aya explains that Kilowog saved the colonists and Razer says he still deserves to suffer, but Aya frees him anyway. When he warns that he'll never forgive her, Aya says that she's knows his pain but he disagrees, saying no machine can understand what he's been through. Aya directs him to the tunnel that leads to Hal and Kilowog, but Razer takes the other tunnel back to the ship instead over her protests. Myglom end the first torture session and decides to feed on them immediately. Razer enters the ship and finds Goggan in his cell. Ignoring him, Razer goes to the bridge and recovers his ring from the stasis cell. As Myglom prepares to feed, Razer arrives and blasts the Spider Guild soldiers with his ring. He frees the Green Lanterns and continues blasting away at the spider soldiers. Hal and Kilowog leap into battle, fighting hand-to-hand while Myglom tries to slip away. However, Hal finds him and the warden attacks him. Despite the lack of his ring, Hal defeats Myglom and Razer and Kilowog finish the others. After a moment, Razer removes his ring rather than let the hate consume him, and hands it over to his captors. Later, the Lanterns imprison Myglom and his men in the cells and appoint Goggan as the temporary warden until the Guardians can send a replacement in 18 months. Goggan assures them that no one will be tortured there. Kilowog wonders if Hal was going to appoint Razer as warden, but Hal says that Razer will be coming with them and gives him his ring back. As Aya departs, Kilowog glances at Razer and says that he has a new worst memory. Meanwhile, Aya asks the freed Razer if he has recovered from his ordeal. He looks at his ring and asks why she risked her existence as an artificial intelligence to save Hal and Kilowog. Aya merely says that a Green Lantern would do no less, giving Razer food for thought. Voice Cast and Characters *Josh Keaton as Hal Jordan *Kevin Michael Richardson as Kilowog *Kurtwood Smith as Shyir Rev *Grey DeLisle as Aya *Jonathan Adams as Atrocitus *Tom Kenny as Zilius Zox *Jason Spisak as Razer Notes *'"Razer's Edge"' was The Third Episode of Green Lantern: The Animated Series. *The Episode Aired on March 17, 2012. Trivia *The Green Lanterns encounter yellow crystals that render their rings ineffective. In the comics, the Yellow power of Fear is the counterpart of the green power of Willpower, and is utilized by the Sinestro Corps. Links *http://www.imdb.com/title/tt1946918/ *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Green_Lantern:_The_Animated_Series_Episode:_Razer%27s_Edge Green Lantern: The Animated Series: Episode 03